everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem FareDragon
Gem FareDragon is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Fairytale Dragon, her destiny is to capture and imprison a princess, leading to a knight-in-shining-armour coming to battle and slay her. In the Destiny conflict Gem is on the Roybel side, because she isn't perfectly content with her destiny, the slaying part in particular and would rather rewrite the stereotypical dragon in Fairytales and show once and for all that dragons are as intelligent as anybody else. Character Personality When you think of a dragon what do you think of? A victorious beast on a high winding tower, spewing cackling flames onto the blackened remains of a knight and his silvery steed. NO. You'll probably be thinking of a 'evil' dragon falling off a tower with a sword hanging out of it. While knight goes home met with cheers and heroic-y. On the rewriting of her fairytale, over and over again, Gem was first to critique the poorly thought-out plans of the dragon in the story. Why kidnap the girl instead of the king? After all a screaming princess cowering under a table is bound to lack the common sense to call courageous knights to battle. Dragons should capture the king, or queen, (depending what generation your reading) has more political power. Just think of the never ending buffet of sheep and cows. So after witnessing first-hand the slaying off her father she couldn't help but point out exactly what his flaws were, "snacking before acting" was something she said to describe his stupid techniques. And after hearing more and more stories of dragons failing miserably, Gem decided she just had a enough of this. When she signs the Storybook of Legends she's determined to prove that dragons can actually think of a foolproof plan that's bound not to fairy fail. Intelligent, witty and sophisticated. Gem isn't like the typical dragons found in Fairytales. She is an ambassador for want-to-be smart dragons and prides herself in being one the first dragons to think with her brain instead of her stomach. She goes out of her way to convince fairytales that she can act just like them, while some argue that bashing on dragons and acting like a person is mean on her species but Gem doesn't see it like that at all. However, sometimes some of her hidden dragon instincts creep in, although she still manages to keep them in check but as the years go by she finds it harder and harder everyday... For example, whenever she sneezes, coughs or even laughs flames trickle on her tongue and onto the floor and smoke billows out of her nose. It's an interesting conversation starter that Gem considers really embarrassing. She has this uncontrollable tendency to nap passing princesses for literally half a minute before they hit her with their school books and run off screaming. She has a sense of humour. Preferring sarcasm and wittiness to actual jokes. Appearance''' ' Common European dragon, think of the dragon design prominent in the common Fairytale. Her scales shine like the brightest peridots and coral horns cover the length of her body, from her head to her tail. Her eyes are slitted and are amber in colour. Without getting technical, this is the easier way of explaining size of Gem. Her wingspan is that of a giant eagle and, head to tail, she is the length and width of a carriage (minus the horse.) In height she is more or less the height of Daring Charming while also coming up to Tiny's mid-shin. Fairytale - The Knight and the Dragon '''How the Story Goes' The Fairytales that dragons are featured in usually include a mold - a plot that never really ages. Said dragon steals a princess of a prosperous kingdom, rich in cattle and sheep. He'll then imprison the princess in a winding tower . The king will then instruct a brave knight-in-shining-armour to go and rescue his beloved daughter and slay the dragon. The top and bottom of it is that the dragon always loses and the knight always wins. Relationships Family Gem only knew her father for a short amount of time. Around 5 minutes to be exact. Never met him and generally views him as a idiot due to the fact that he let a silly knight kill him, even if he knew the kingdom would fight back. All that's really known about him is that before the events of his respective story happened he secured a nest in the sky-kissing mountains and with a nameless female dragon had five eggs. When one day, without much thought to it, he casually sauntered down to a nearby kingdom and kidnapped their much-beloved Princess. A not-so long story short a knight rode up to his mountain and slayed him. Now, Gem was the first to hatch and happened to watch her fathers fairy fail. She simply couldn't understand how stupid her father was for not planning a defensive attack and simply let the knight win. She was able to spot vital flaws and frustratedly voiced them to her un-hatched siblings, who merely cracked in reply. Her mother calmly explained that it was the way things were and that she should accept them. Seething, Gem watched him canter down the mountain and swore she was not going the same way. In regards to her siblings, they rarely question nature and don't really take much notice of their elder hatchling. When a letter for Gem FareDragon arrived for her to attend Ever After High she more than happily flew off, determined to prove that the stereotypical view on dragons simply had to change. Friends Gem has no one really to call her Best Friend Forever After, after all her parentage and the fact that she is a real life dragon tends to effect her social life. Princesses generally avoid her out of fear because of her habit of kidnapping any Princess who comes near. The only Royals interested in befriending her are the Villains and even they are usually turned off by the way she mercilessly critiques their parents fairy fails. She has made several frenenemies due to this. Romances Gem never really casts a thought to wooing, in fact it almost never crosses her mind. She has bigger things to worry about. Romance is a thing for princesses to worry about, not her. She has a very particular taste, someone who thinks before acting is a must-have for boyfriend material. Being a dragon is a much have too. A decent dragon-boy is very, very hard to find. Class Schedule Throneroom: Mr Badwolf (bright and early in the morning, gahhh!) 1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Home Evilnomics with Mr. Badwolf 3rd Period: Home Evilnomics with Mr. Badwolf 4th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach. Gingerbreadman 5th Period: Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin 6th Period: History of Evil Spells with Madam Baba Yaga Quotes Trivia * Her birthday is the 12th August * Despite collecting shiny jewels, she dislikes seeing her reflection * The amount of money to pay for the damage of library books is ridiculously high, so all the books she has burned by mistake are hidden at the very back of her locker, never to see the light of day. * She has a total of 3000 scales on her body (believe me, she's counted.) * She taught herself English by copying the certain syllables and phrases students said in a parrot-like fashion and in a matter of weeks she could practically converse like any human. And because she spent time with Wonderlanders, her accent is reminiscent to that of a British one. * Gem is '''not '''vegetarian, no matter what the rumours say. * Surprisingly, she gets along well with the Wonderlanders, due to the fact that they didn't seem that bothered with sharing their classes with a dragon. And barely batted an eyelid when she coughed up fire during lunch and instead found it hilarious. * She's fond of sweet-food. __FORCETOC__ Category:Dragons Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybel